Missy and Ernesto
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Missy meets the boys of teen wolf while waiting for her train with her BFF Ernesto!   This is not a slash. Matt Davis, Alaric. & Tyler Hoechlin, Derek. Are just Main Characters!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT TEEN WOLF EXACTLY! THIS IS AN OC STORY I AM WRITING ABOUT THE CAST OF TVD & TEEN WOLF AND MISSY!**

Ernesto and I were headed to work on the set of The Vampire Diaries. He stopped walking when he spotted the guys from Teen Wolf, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Hey, aren't those the guys from that show you like?" Ernesto asked. I turn to see who he is talking about and spot them almost immediately. Tyler Hoechlin was looking at us!

I just stared at him because even though I was best friends with Ernesto, we were just friends and sure I think he is cute but Tyler is hot! I have always wanted to meet him! Tyler must have noticed me staring at him because he waves and I turn red, spinning around to face Ernesto.

"You're blushing!" exclaims Ernesto.

"So? You have seen me blush before. It's not a big deal…" I trail off. Ernesto turns around and looks at the guys and he whispers,

"Tyler Hoechlin is looking at you. Why don't you go talk to him?" I stare at him like 'are you crazy'.

"You know why! I'm way to shy, you should remember. It took me two weeks before I would talk to you in person!"

He laughed and smiled, "Yeah, I do remember that. You were extremely shy, but when that surfer dude came up to talk to you, you were cool as a cucumber. Meaning you are only shy when talking to celebrities." He said.

"The point is I'm too shy to just walk over there and say hi. I would love to meet him, but I can't." I look down frustrated with my own shyness, wishing I could just say hi and not look like a complete idiot. Ernesto unexpectedly gives me a hug and whispers,

"Don't hate me."

He walked over to where Tyler Hoechlin, Tyler Posey, and Dylan O'Brien were standing; I looked at him, freaking out inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNbetaed  
><strong>

**Third POV**

"Hey guys, look my friend over there is a big fan of your show, if you would sit by us on the train or go say hi I'm sure she would be extremely excited; in fact she might faint so be careful," Ernesto told them, laughing a bit towards the end.

"She looks familiar have we met her before?" Tyler Hoechlin asked.

"Yeah, she does look really familiar. I know I have seen her somewhere, twitter I think!" says Tyler Posey, pulling his phone out to check his twitter. "Is her user name 1team_derek?" he asked, finding what he was looking for.

"Yeah how did you know? Do you follow her?" asked Ernesto curiously.

"Uh...no, I'm not following her. I think she is a little stalker-ish and crazy; she re-tweets and replies to like everyone of my tweets!" He said, making a face.

"Oh, that's just her way of saying she likes it or that she wants to be friends. Have you replied to any of her tweets?" Ernesto stated.

"No," Tyler replied "I haven't, because like I said I think she is totally stalker-ish!"

Ernesto frowns and answers him almost angrily, "You just don't understand her." As Ernesto is speaking with them, Dylan O'Brien walks over to Missy.

**Missy POV**

"Hey Missy, right?" I hear a voice behind me ask and I gasp, turning around in shock.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to spook you." Dylan smiled sheepishly.

I blush a bright pink and smile at him, glad I had my teeth whiten recently.

"Uh…yeah that's my name…," I frown at my stupidity. Ernesto hears me speak and looks over at me, noting that I'm bright red but speaking to Dylan. He gives me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Is something wrong?" Dylan asks seeing my frown.

"Not exactly, I'm just annoyed with myself. I always say stupid stuff around guys I find cute." I blushed even more deeply, realizing that I had just told him I thought he was cute.

He smiles and offers his hand for me to shake. I take it in my own and shake it, freaking out on the inside at the fact I was having actual physical contact with Dylan O'Brien!

"I like it when you blush, it looks good on you. I think you're cute too." Dylan smiles at me again and my blush grows even more, ensuring that I look like a tomato; I chuckle nervously before responding,

"Thanks Dylan, so…um…I couldn't help but hear a little of what Tyler said," I frown a bit before continuing, "Do u also think I'm stalker-ish?"

Dylan's eyes widen a bit before his mouth turns into a frown as well, "No I don't find u stalker-ish and Tyler doesn't mean that he's actually a really nice guy. It's just…" he looks up and sees the silent tears falling down my face. "Oh my god" he hugs me. "His words really hurt you didn't they?" I nod, not wanting to talk in fear of my voice cracking or that Ernesto would hear the pain in my voice. "Don't cry shush, shush." Dylan tries to calm me down.

I smile and pull out of the hug. "Thank you Dylan, you're a good guy." I smile and he says,

"No problem, you know Tyler really is a nice guy. He has just had a bad day. He's so nice that if he knew he made you cry he would feel really bad, I'm sure."

"I want to meet him but I look like I have been crying, I'm surprised I didn't run off when I started crying." I told him.

He looks surprised, and asks, "Why is that?"

"Well, I hate people seeing me cry, Ernesto has only seen me cry twice and he's my best friend! So I'm really surprised that I stayed and let you comfort me."

He smiles at that and says, "Maybe you just feel safe around me or you feel like you can be yourself around me." He smiles at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbeated enjoy. and dont forget to review :)**

"Yeah maybe, I dunno." I frown still bummed about Tyler. I look up to see Tyler Hoechlin looking our way I quickly turn around so he doesn't see my face.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asks I look at him blushing. "Oh which one was staring?"

"That would be me." Says Tyler hoechlin. I spin around utterly shocked. Then I hide behind Dylan!

"Haha what are you doing Missy?" Dylan asks

"I look horrible from crying earlier!" I whisper. Dylan turns around and says, "You look great you can barely tell and I only notice Cuz I know you did. So come out from hiding and meet Tyler and then maybe meet the other Tyler." I look scarred at meeting the guy that thinks I'm stalking him. Then I frown and look like I might cry again. "Hey hey don't you dare! I told you why he said that and besides," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "I think hoechlin likes you." I blush and brighten at that.

"You really think so?"

"Well he hasn't stop staring at you since he saw you earlier." Dylan whispered. I blush then giggle.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asks.

I blush, "Nothing. So who are you?" I wink at him.

Tyler laughs, "Your friend says you're a fan of the show and that your team Derek?"

I blush a bright pink. "Ernesto I'm going to kill you!" I say loud enough Ernesto hears me. Ernesto turns around notices my blush then holds up 2 fingers I shake my head no, then he holds up 1 finger and I nod yes, Ernesto then laughs and gives me a thumbs up. I frown at him and he smiles. "What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Oh nothing, just our silent way of communicating, basically I'm going to kill him and he's ok with it." I laugh at Tyler's confused look. "Yes I'm team Derek and I love the show." Then I look at Dylan "I love Stiles too." Dylan grins and hugs me. "That's good because I was totally feeling left out." He grins at me and I laugh.

"Yeah Derek and Stiles are my favorite characters. I love how Derek is the good guy when it suits him. Stiles is just an awesome nerd." Tyler and Dylan both laugh then I notice Tyler Posey looking our way and I smile at him and to my surprise he smiles back then I turn at hearing my name. "What I'm sorry I wasn't listening." I inform them, Dylan laughs. "We know, I asked you where you're heading." I smile, "Oh I'm heading over to The Vampire Diaries set." Tyler smiles, "You're an actress?" I grin, "Yeah I am, Ernesto has helped a lot. I'm only 20 and trying to break into the business ain't easy."

Tyler laughs, "Yeah your only 20?" I frown, "Yeah why?" Dylan laughs at my frown. "Oh you look younger like 18." I laughed hard at that. "Oh I'm 20 alright. How old are you Mr. Hoechlin?" I ask teasing, "Oh I'm 24 too old for you of course." He winks at me and I blush. Then Dylan pipes in with, "I'm also 20." We all laugh at that. I pull Dylan to my side in a friend hug grinning at Tyler, "Oh well Tyler he's younger I pick him."

Dylan laughs and I giggle while Tyler frowns. Then we all laugh and Tyler pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me protectively. "Nope your mine, Dylan can't have you." I blush furiously and Dylan laughs. "Dude she's going to turn into a tomato if you keep making her blush." I blush more and hide my face in Tyler's chest, Tyler and Dylan just laugh. "Stop it guys, I just might turn into a tomato!" They laugh and then Ernesto comes over with Tyler Posey.

Ernesto clears his throat and I move out of Tyler's arms and stand between Tyler and Dylan. "Hey man what's up?" I ask Ernesto, he smiles. "Tyler Posey wanted to talk to you." Tyler frowns at Ernesto. "I'm sorry Missy I didn't mean to be rude earlier I know you heard what I said I saw you crying." Tyler hoechlin looks at me and I look away. "I just wanted to say sorry I have been having a hard week, I shouldn't take it out on my fans." I smile at him and say, "It's ok Tyler I forgive you." Posey smiles and says, "So you look happy and not at all like a tomato." I laugh and grin, "Why thank you, between these two I'm surprised I'm not redder." Tyler and Dylan start laughing. Then Ernesto asks Tyler to talk for a minute. So they walk off and stand a few feet away so we can't hear.

"Tyler I want you to know I saw the way you pulled missy to you and the way you held her. I just want you to know she's like a sister to me and I want you to treat her with respect." Ernesto says to Tyler.

"Trust me Ernesto I can tell she's a sweet girl and if she chooses me over her other suitors then I promise to treat her with respect and caring and give her the love she deserves." Tyler finishes looking at me and I wave at him smiling, he smiles back.

"That's good I'm glad to hear it and I don't think you have to worry about her other suitors, except maybe Dylan. She likes a guy that can make her laugh. But she also likes a sweet guy that can make her laugh without jokes." Ernesto tells Tyler.

Tyler smiles at Ernesto. "You really think so?" Tyler asks. "You don't think me pulling her and holding her was a bit much?"

Ernesto smiles, "No it wasn't a bit much. In fact it was the best thing you could do. Missy likes you and your doing that tells her you like her to, even though you were joking. And yeah I think Dylan will be a great friend at best. But that's just my opinion you still have to win her over and that might seem easy beens she likes you, but trust me it's not. Don't get me wrong she's sweet but she's stubborn." Tyler laughs.

"Oh I can handle stubborn. Flowers and chocolate, nice dinners? Is that a good start?" Tyler asks

"No Tyler that's exactly what you shouldn't do! The flowers yes the chocolates not very often and no fancy restaurants." Ernesto laughs, "Arby's, Wendy's, or a home cooked meal she loves Chinese and Italian. Now don't get me wrong you can take her to a nice dinner sometimes but not all the time. She likes to laugh and have fun mostly nothing fancy." Ernesto smiles and Tyler laughs.

"Ok so flowers are a yes she loves those and chocolates not often and time together having fun no fancy dinner, Got it." Tyler smiles.

"Good let's get back to them and for the first date I suggest the movies." Ernesto smiles mischievously,

"Oh really thanks for the tip." Tyler smiles.

"Don't thank me yet, wait till you hear what she wants to watch then if you still wanna thank me go ahead." Ernesto laughs.

Tyler laughs, "Breaking Dawn?"

Ernesto nods, "Yep she has been trying to get me to watch it with her."

Tyler smiles as they are walking back and says, "I got no problem with it. I have actually been wanting to see it."

Tyler and Ernesto have made it back to the group and Ernesto is just gapping at Tyler. "Close your mouth Ernesto your gonna catch a fly." I say. Tyler laughs and smiles at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I smile back at Tyler hoechlin, just staring into his beautiful grey green eyes for a while until someone clears their throat and I look away blushing. "Well I think the love birds should get their own seats and the rest of us sit together." Tyler Posey says.

"Yeah that's a good idea that way they could talk and get to know each other better." Says Dylan, I look at Ernesto wondering if he agrees.

"I agree, you and Tyler grab your own seats I will text you at the stop before ours." Ernesto says and then smiles at me encouragingly.

I grin and then look away and back at him twice, he nods and I smile. 'I'm so glad I have a BFF like Ernesto' I think to myself as the train pulls up. Then Tyler turns to me and says, "Do you want to grab our own seats or sit with them?"

I smile and look away actually thinking about it. Then I look at Tyler and ask, "Do you want to get seats away from them? I don't mind." Tyler smiles that beautiful smile of his and nods, then the train leaves. "Sooooo?" I ask and they laugh.

"What season is the vampire diaries in?" Dylan asks

"It's in season 3 we are filming with Paul Wesley." I say.

Tyler posey gasps, "No way dude, is Stefan finally back to himself?"

I look at him surprised and smile, "Um can't say, spoilers and all, but I am surprised you watch it."

Posey laughs, "Um yeah I just got caught up, I couldn't believe Stefan was able to fight the compulsion at first. Then Klaus went all badass on him."

I laugh, "Yeah Klaus is pretty awesome! Hey if JoMo isn't busy, would you like to meet him?"

Posey smiles, "Dude that would be totally gnarly!"

We all laugh and I smile then I turn to Ernesto and say, "Hey I gotta make a call be right back."

Ernesto nods and I walk off to make my call. I call Joseph Morgan ,"Hey JoMo."

"_Hey sweetheart, how can I help you?"_

"Well I have a fan of yours with me and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting him?"

"_No of course not, where am I meeting him?" _

"Well I was thinking after were both done shooting. He's in Teen Wolf."

"_Yeah sounds great love we can go out for drinks later…is he old enough to drink? Sod it your not even old enough." _

I laugh, "We can go out to eat after how's that?"

Joseph laughs, "_Sounds great Missy. See you when you and Ernesto get to set."_

"Bye JoMo."

"_Bye Missy."_

Then I hang up and walk back to the crowd and stand by Tyler hoechlin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what did Joesph say?" Ernesto asks

I chuckle, "He said he would love to meet Tyler. We are going out to eat after we both finish shooting."

Posey smiles, "Awesome!"

I laugh, "Yeah." I feel like like someone is watching me so I look at Tyler and he smiles. 'I love that smile.' "So we are sitting separate."

Tyler nods, "Yeah maybe a few seats or a whole car. Its up to you."

"Lets go with a few seats."

"Don't be scared Missy." Ernesto says

I sigh, "I'm not scared."

"Yes you are."

Tyler looks at me, "What are you scared of?"

I look at Tyler and frown, "I'm not scared."

Ernesto pulls me away and off to the side, "Missy don't! your scared of him I can see it."

"I'm not scared of him!"

"Your scared of being alone with him."

I sigh, "Doesn't mean I'm scared of him."

"You will be fine."

"Whatever."

"Don't okay. He likes you. go ahead and gets seats near us."

"Thanks. Jerk." I grin

Ernesto laughs, "Your welcome." Then we walk back over to the group as our train arrives.

Tyler holds his hand out for me to take, I smile and put my hand in his. He smiles and leads me into the train and we sit at the back of the car. While they guys sit near the front of it. Tyler turns to look at me still holding my hand. "Are you scared of me?"

I frown slightly, "Not exactly."

Tylers eyebrow raises, "What do you mean?"

"Its not you, I'm shy and I'm scared to be around a guy I don't know without someone I do know present."

Tyler nods, "Oh I understand." Then he starts stroking his thumb over my hand.

I smile, "That feels nice."

Tyler smiles and moves his hand so our fingers our interlocked, "That's good because I like holding your hand."

I giggle, "You can say it, I like you too."

Tyler laughs, "I like you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
